Adventures of the Pokemon Council1The Quiet Girls
by Just Silly Me
Summary: The Pokemon Council is made up of a lot of Pokemon. But there are four in particular, four girls that band together- Marill, Pikabubbles, Chikoreta, and Bellossom. But can they allow another girl into their clique?
1. Mariel Azurill Arill: Entry One

Mariel Azurill Arill

Hi! I am Marill. Mariel, really. Mariel Azurill Arill. Enough about my name. Can I, actually, may I, tell you about me? Well, first, I don't have parents. I live with my guardian, Raichu Pikachu Pichu, who prefers to be called Fatty Fatty Bom Bom. He is the one who made up the Pokémon Council, which he created to solve problems that were around. Orphans, like me, mostly kids, and friends of his, or even some adults off the street! Some kids aren't orphans, but most of them are. My best friend happens to be Pikachububbles Pichu, the leader's daughter! Her nickname is Pikabubbles, and is only known as that. I am usually called Marill. I am a Water Pokémon, or more into it, an Aqua Mouse Pokémon. Anyway, here is what happened:

I was sleeping in my cabin. There are four cabins. I am in Raichu's cabin, which is Box 1. Five people are in my cabin: me, (of course) Pikabubbles, Fatty Fatty Chu Chu, (he married Pikabubbles in fourth grade for real) Fatty Fatty Bom Bom, and Pikachu (Pikabubbles's twin brother. She is older by half a millisecond.) FFCC woke me up. (FFCC is Fatty Fatty Chu Chu) I don't know how Pikabubbles is able to stand him and his noise. With a house of 26, and with most of them kids, it is super noisy. The Council is mostly kids, which is surprising, but Fatty Fatty Bom Bom can't do anything about it. Some kids are responsible, like Pikabubbles, Chikoreta, (her dad Megauim, and which we call Meggie, is Fatty Fatty Bom Bom's best friend) Bellossom,(Chikoreta, or Chiko's best friend) and I. The others are noisy. Most of the 26 members are boys, so the boy house is quite crowded all the time, so we switched to our four boxes, which is squishy still, but you share your room with no more than nine people. Today, we were going to send off Combi. He was leaving to go to his dad, Blazie, who helps Fatty Fatty Bom Bom when he is busy. So Fatty Fatty Chu Chu's interruption of my beauty sleep was fine today. Fatty Fatty Bom Bom was still sleeping. He is always the last one to get up. The early one? Megauim Ikoreta. He had:

1. made breakfast and lunch

2. cleaned up the house

3. woke all the adults (except Fatty Fatty Bom Bom, who he couldn't wake up)

4. packed our bags so that we could go to Pokémon Elementary Home School and be on time.

This was done in an hour, even though he is weak and needs a wheelchair. (he still needs it) Combochicken was about to go, and FFBB (Fatty Fatty Bom Bom) was still in Dreamland! Only Pikachu and Pikabubbles know how to wake him up, but they were still asleep. I crossed eyes with FFCC, and I pounced on Pikabubbles, FFCC pounced on Pikachu. They woke up, startled. I told Pikabubbles, "Quickly do these things in the order I list them in. Wake up, brush your teeth, take a shower, and lastly, meet me in Combi's room so we can help him pack up for the trip. You too, Pikachu, only don't meet us at Combi's." Pikachu answered with, "Aw MAN!" Pikabubbles answered with, "Yes, mommy." (This was funny because she doesn't have one.) I giggled. After we sent Combi off, it was time to go to school. I almost got in trouble a few times because I was daydreaming about Combi, but Pikabubbles saved me. Whew! Let's see, once with Miss Pika, our homeroom teacher. (I'm the only Marill because Pikabubbles and I begged to let me be in her class. Everyone else is a Pikachu,) once with Miss Zu-Zu, (I wouldn't have anyway even if Pikabubbles wasn't there) three times with Miss Chu-Chu, (she is the most sharp teacher I have) four times with Miss Mariellie, (she calls on me every time even though my hand isn't raised because I am the only Marill) and... that is it. When I got home, Triky was there. Then Pikabubbles and I ran to Todidile's official Pokémon Council Doctor's office for a checkup. We were fine, so we caught up with Bellossom (she's an orphan too) and Chikoreta. We were deciding on our next Quiet Girls Pokémon Party. We have a party for the adults each week, but we ALWAYS surprise them!


	2. Pikachububbles Ikachu Pichu: Entry One

(A/N: I forgot to say this earlier, but I only own the PC (Pokemon Council) but not Pokemon. I own Marill, Pikabubbles, Chikoreta, (spelled wrong on purpose) and Bellossom. And the rest of the Council members. It's usually three pages on Word, so if that's referred to, you know what I mean now. I usually have different fonts and colors, but it doesn't show up on Fanfiction. Oh well. But usually this font is Bradley Hand and Marill's is Forte. Continuing...)

Pikachububbles Ikachu Pichu

Yesterday, Combi left. Marill and I were sad. Wait! I know you are already asking questions. (Although I think Marill already answered most of them for me.) Such as questions with who, what, when, where, why, and how in them. But just in case you didn't feel like reading Marill's story, I'll tell you. If you know it, just skim on down a couple lines. I won't be offended.

Mariel Azurill Arill, or Marill, is my best friend. She is an orphan, while I am not. My dad happens to be the leader of the Pokémon Council. The Pokémon Council consists of 26 people of all ages. We try to solve problems. My dad, Raichu Pikachu Pichu, is famous. So happens he likes the name Fatty Fatty Bom Bom. I am already married, which I think Marill didn't notice, so LISTEN UP, EVEN IF YOU ALREADY READ MARILL'S ENTRY. I am married to a Pikachu. Pikaka, or, as all call him, Fatty Fatty Chu Chu. Okay, that's enough. If you want to know more, back track first. If you don't get something, sorry dude, can't help. Fatty Fatty Bom Bom was having a little trouble with filing stuff away. So the Quiet Girls WAIT! I haven't told you about us Quiet Girls. We are a separate organization from the Pokémon Council, but we are part of the Pokémon Council. There are four of us. We are Mariel Azurill Arill, Pikachububbles Ikachu Pichu, (Me! I like to be called Pikabubbles, though) Chikoreta Chiko Ikoreta, and Bellossom Allossom Ollossom. The four of us are best buds and we just like doing things on our own. I'm proud to say the Quiet Girls idea was mine. I take after my father. Or, as my friends say. Anyway, the Quiet Girls had a big job to do. We were setting up files. We were all a little cranky because FFCC had woken up this morning hollering, "TODAY IS SATURDAY! NO SCHOOL TODAY! LET'S HAVE FUN!!" He was so loud, every one heard him. Well, except Big Fatty, still fast asleep. So after we were done, it was sit around time. That was before we realized it was Saturday, and it was time to go to our old house's attic to discuss our own private Keep Away from Ratty thoughts. We all bounded up to the pink door, unlocked it, and bounded some more. When we all finally reached our spidery spot, we sat, panting and out of breath. We were planning our next party. (Don't get it? You know what I said. GO BACK TO MARILL'S ENTRY) If you do, great. We had to think of things sweet Meggie, Chikoreta's dad, could still do in his wheelchair. It wasn't easy at first, but then we finally got out board games that Meggie could DEFINETLY play. Not too hard, either, to make sure his condition won't be harmed, since he hasn't been feeling well lately. We didn't have a party last week since Combi left and all. Meggie is a great person to talk to. Orphans in the Council, like Bellossom and Marill have my father for a guardian. After that, we went out, and Todidile was standing outside! Boy Council members aren't supposed to go into the Girls house, like Girls don't go into the Boys' house, so we were surprised when Todidile said, "There you are! Where have you been? I was about to go into the Girls' house to look for you!" "Todidile!" we all shouted. Todidile announced that it was checkup time. Todidile is a great doctor (He's good enough to be the official Pokémon Council Doctor) so he was done quickly. Fatty Fatty Bom Bom knew we ran off to the attic a lot so that we could plan our parties. (Which we usually call Quiet Girls Pokémon Party). Fatty Fatty Bom Bom wasn't worried because he knew that we were always going to that attic to talk about our day and about our party plans. Meggie gets worried, since he doesn't know. On our way back, I glanced at Poke Elementary Home School. All of the kids in the Council are fifth graders and we will graduate this year! The Council can be confusing. But it's a great place to be, with a lot of great people to be around!


	3. Chikoreta Chiko Ikoreta: Entry One

(A/N again: I wrote this like way back when, so I know it sucks...)

Chikoreta Chiko Ikoreta

It felt like Bellossom was shaking me.. "Chiko, wake up! It's Sunday!" she yelled. When I woke up, I saw that everyone else had already woke up. I was late. My cabin is Cabin 2, which is my dad, Megauim's cabin. Nine people squish into it. Bellossom and I looked at each other and laughed. Then we went into the closet to find clothes to change into. Everyone was just the people in our cabin. Fatty Fatty Bom Bom was probably sleeping in blissful ignorance, even though Marill Arill in Cabin 1 shouted loudly enough that we could hear, "WOULD YOU WAKE UP PIKACHUBUBBLES IKACHU PICHU?! IT'S SUNDAY MORNING!"Marill was waking her best friend, Pikabubbles, who is the daughter or Fatty Fatty Bom Bom. He is the leader of the Council. I hurried Bellossom (she's slower than me at dressing) and ran to Cabin 1 to get Marill and Pikabubbles. When we arrived, we saw and heard Pikabubbles yelling and prodding Marill to hurry up. "Mariel Azurill Arill! Do you realize that Chiko and Bellossom are here? HURRY UP, SLOWPOKE!" Marill giggled, and then we all were facing each other. "HI!" we all said at the same time. I am Chikoreta Ikoreta. Fatty Fatty Bom Bom isn't just my dad's best friend, he is the leader of the Pokémon Council. Bellossom? She's my best friend, while Marill and Pikabubbles are best friends. We are good friends, though. There are some things we have in common. We all have at least ten sensitive bones in our body. We're all shy in this order: Marill, Pikabubbles, Bellossom, me. I am the most outgoing and un-shy of us four. I am the tomboy. We all care about others. Bellossom and Marill have no parents, Pikabubbles and I only have one parent, a dad. Pikabubbles also has a twin brother which she is half a millisecond older than. Mostly, we work well together. At church, we ran into Chansey and Clefairy. They are also in the Council, but they are loud (they like to cheerlead) and aren't sensitive and shy. They like to show off. we don't like them too much, but we still like them, if that makes sense. Chansey and Clefairy talked to us four. (We don't see them often because they're in Cabin 4.) The reason Marill, Pikabubbles, Bellossom, and I see each other so much is because of the fact that Pikabubbles' dad and mine are best friends and we play often. After church, we went home for our Pokemon Council Lunch Meeting. Fatty Fatty Bom Bom signaled to us that he needed help with the files. Quietly, we grabbed our lunches and followed Fatty Fatty Bom Bom into his office. Pikabubbles finished Bellossom's file before her dad even was halfway done with Metapod's. I got on a computer and did what Fatty Fatty Bom Bom told me to: Make Combi a halftime member on the file. Bellossom started on Ratata's (Ratty's) and actually finished it. Marill finished Raticate's (Ralph's). Then, all of us did Metapod's file and got Fatty Fatty Bom Bom to start on Spike-Spike's file. By the way, Fatty Fatty Bom Bom's real name is Raichu Pikachu Pichu. He just prefers to be called Fatty Fatty Bom Bom. Then we ate up and went back to this secret place of ours. We talked, and talked, and talked. Tomorrow we have to go back to school. Pikabubbles's husband, Fatty Fatty Chu Chu, says "Aw man!" when it is Sunday night. "Hey, I bet two air molecules that Fatty Fatty Chu Chu's going to say 'Aw man!' tonight!" I told Bellossom. Just when I fell asleep, "AW MAN!" came from Cabin 1. Bellossom and I looked at each other and cracked up. I was right. When I said that to Bellossom, the giggles started up again.

I'm lucky to have such a great group of friends, best friends that I can really count on.


	4. Bellossom Allossom Ollossom: Entry One

Bellossom Allossom Ollossom

Yawn… "Bellossom?" I woke up. Meggie Ikoreta was bending over me. "You have a fever. Todidile just checked your temperature… you are in danger of dying…" No wonder I felt so yucky. Just then Chiko appeared. "All Bellossoms get that disease some time. Only one of all Bellossoms that live will die, and one already did. Don't worry, you'll be okay." Chiko reassured me. "I'll get some rest, then," I answered. Chiko then had to go to school, so she wolfed down her breakfast and caught up with Mariel Arill and Pikachububbles Pichu. "Bye, Bellossom!" the other three had called. Now I am feeling a little better. I don't feel bad anymore, but I still have to stay home, since I can't just go to school in the middle of the day. Since there isn't anything to do, I'll tell you about my Council friends. I'll start with Chiko. Chikoreta Ikoreta, whose dad is Megauim Ikoreta, whose nickname is Meggie (that is who told me the bad news.) is not too much like me. I am an orphan and so is Mariel Azurill Arill. Pikachububbles Pichu has a twin brother, a husband (we are in fifth grade, but they married last year for real), no mom and her dad is Fatty Fatty Bom Bom Pichu (his real name is Raichu Pikachu Pichu.) Oh, they are home! The phone is ringing! Our owner, Samantha Lim, is sleeping… Uh oh! Her parents are calling her! Oh, it's Kimberley Chiu! (She is a helper that shares our secret of the Council. People don't know much about it except for our owner. But lots of Pokemon do! We are famous! Pikabubbles, Marill, Chiko, Pikachu, and Fatty Fatty Chu Chu have ever seen Kimberley. Only Fatty Fatty Chu Chu never played with her, and Marill (Samantha's favorite) and Pikabubbles (Kimberley's favorite) played with her the most. Chiko didn't become such good friends with Marill and Pikabubbles until I came along. Chiko's here. I better hide this.

Chiko just came in with Marill, Pikabubbles, and the rest of the kids in the Council. They were holding a get-well basket. Inside were books, paper, pencils, pens, letters from the members of the Council, homework (Chiko told me that Rattata, our TV worm, put it in there.) board games, packs and packs of Uno, and a ton more things! I couldn't count them all! Then all the kids that were boys except Todidile, Pikachu, and Fatty Fatty Chu Chu left the room. Ralts, Chansey, and Clefairy also left. Fatty Fatty Chu Chu and Pikachu stayed behind to comfort Pikabubbles. After a while, Fatty Fatty Chu Chu and Pikachu left for basketball practice. Chiko said to Pikabubbles and Marill, "Bellossom needs rest. We should leave." They left. Todidile stayed to check up on me. He said I was getting better and that I won't be able to go to school for a long time, like one to two weeks. But I wouldn't be sick the next day. I would still have to sleep and stay in bed. Chiko jumped for joy when she saw I was okay and heard I was fine. I recall Fatty Fatty Chu Chu yelling, "Aw man!" last night. Fatty Fatty Bom Bom is here!

He was in here to ask me how I was. When I said I was fine, Fatty Fatty Bom Bom looked with great concern at me and said, "Are you sure?" "Yes," was what I answered. I never saw Raichu Pikachu Pichu act like this before. When he left the room, he still looked uncertain. Marill once told me, "Fatty Fatty Bom Bom has a soft side, but he doesn't show it too often. When you see his soft side, it is worse than mine. It doesn't seem like it, but it's true. You'll probably see some time."

I didn't believe her then.

But I do now

I rejected that before.

Now I treasure it.

Mariel Azurill Arill is someone I can say is very wise.


	5. Mariel Azurill Arill: Entry Two

Mariel Azurill Arill

Poor Bellossom.

She isn't just sick.

She thinks I am wise, that I know everything.

But I'm not what she thinks I really am.

I am a Marill, an orphan, useless.

But Pikabubbles says that I'm her best friend.

Bellossom says I'm wise.

I want to be just plain Marill, like myself and somewhat like everyone else.

School went all wrong today.

Chiko thanks me for helping her.

I'm shy, small, a nothing.

Not to the Council.

I know I'm off subject.

But I don't think I really care.

I am jumbling up topics, sentences, everything.

Anyway, today I visited Bellossom in Todidile's office. Since Toady (Todidile) is a doctor, we don't have a hospital. So Bellossom was admitted to Todidile's office. It is nice of Todidile to let Chikoreta, Pikabubbles, and me visit Bellossom as long as she isn't sleeping. Maybe I'll start from the morning, where the beginning is.

I woke up earlier than I usually do. I heard Meggie bustling around the kitchen. I thought that I should talk to Meggie. He would understand. He would know the answer. So I got up to talk to him. He was talking to Chiko! When Chiko left to go back to her cabin, I tiptoed into the kitchen. "Meggie?" I whispered. Meggie turned around and saw me. "Marill, do you need to talk?" he asked in his kind, gentle voice that can make me cry when I'm distraught. "Yes, Meggie, I do. How did you know I wanted to talk?" I answered. Meggie paused. "Well, Chiko and Pikabubbles wanted to also. I figured you being the most sensitive of the lot, you'd want to know," he replied. "Meggie, how does Chiko feel about Bellossom?" I asked him. "Chiko is going through a rough time," Meggie explained. "It was hard on her when I had to go to the hospital, but it's harder now because her best friend is also in the same position. She really treasures her time with you," he trailed off. "Meggie, what about Pikabubbles?" I asked again. "Pikabubbles says you probably have a good understanding about it, or at least better than her, as you never know if you even had brothers or sisters, or much about your parents. So you most likely know Chiko's feelings. I hope you can help her." "Thanks, Meggie." "Anytime, Marill." After that, I was exhausted and went back to bed. I didn't want to stay up for another few hours. Meggie is wonderful. You can always talk to him. He is good at understanding our feelings. In the morning…

"PIKACHUBUBBLES PICHU! WAKE UP!" I yelled in Pikabubbles's ear. I have to do that every day, or the other alternative is to pounce on her. Pikabubbles, however, has to make me hurry up.

"Wait!" Pikabubbles turned over and put her pillow on her head.

I pulled the shades open, so the sunlight poured in and I yanked the pillow off. "Pikabubbles! I'm changed, my backpack's packed, I've eaten breakfast, and Bellossom is waiting. I'm earlier than you for once!" I told her.

That got her up, and off we went to visit Bellossom.

I brought Bellossom some flowers, soft toys of the Council members, a gigantic card, and her favorite books. Chiko, Pikabubbles, and I put all that together yesterday.

"Hi," Bellossom greeted us. Just then, Fatty Fatty Chu Chu yelled, "Pikabubbles honey, you're going to be late if you don't' come now!"

We called hurried goodbyes to Bellossom and went off. Before I left, Bellossom whispered to me, "Mariel Azurill Arill, you are very wise."

I don't understand. Now I'm on the bus. Uh oh. We're at the house. (I don't always take the bus, but I did today.) So I gotta go…


	6. Pikachububbles Ikachu Pichu: Entry Two

(A/N: The list is in a different font. You'll see what I mean in a little bit.)

Pikachububbles Ikachu Pichu

We visited Bellossom today. What a shock! Bellossom has never been sick in her life!

I just realized that none of us have described Fatty Fatty Bom Bom's office. So, here on a Wednesday afternoon, I'll tell.

Rai-Rai (I have a lot of so-called affectionate nicknames for my father) has twenty-eight computers in his office. Thirteen of them are special. The only kids who own a special computer are the Quiet Girls. In his office, this poster is on the wall. (This is a copy of it.)

(Marill) Mariel- Water Pokémon, kid, girl, orphan, 5th grade, Pokémon Elementary Home School, Arill

(Pikabubbles) Pikachububbles- Electric Pokémon, kid, girl, Raichu-parent, 5th grade, Pokémon Elementary Home School, Pikachu-brother, Pichu

Pikachu- Electric Pokémon, kid, boy, Raichu-parent, 5th grade, Pokémon Elementary Home School, Pikachububbles-sister, Pichu

(Fatty Fatty Chu Chu) Pikaka- Electric Pokémon, kid, boy, orphan, 5th grade, Pokémon Elementary Home School, Pichu

(Chiko) Chikoreta- Leaf Pokémon, kid, girl, Megauim-parent, 5th grade, Pokémon Elementary Home School, Ikoreta

Bellossom- Leaf Pokémon, kid, girl, orphan, 5th grade, Pokémon Elementary Home School, Ollossom

(Fatty Fatty Bom Bom) Raichu- Electric Pokémon, adult, Council Leader, father- Pikachububbles and Pikachu, Pichu

(Meggie) Megauim- Leaf Pokémon, adult, Council Advisor, father- Chikoreta, Ikoreta

(Ratty) Rattata- Evolution Pokémon, kid, boy, Raticate- father, 5th grade, Pokémon Elementary Home School, Tata

(Ralph) Raticate- Evolution Pokémon, adult, Council Judge, father- Rattata, Tata

(Meddie) Metapod- Leaf Pokémon, adult, Council Nurse, Atapod

Fatty Fatty Bom Bom would only let me have one page of the list, so it ends there. I only have it because of the information I have to type into the computer, and I had to paste it in here to make sure I didn't forget it (otherwise I know I would've. And I still might.) The special computer have acces to all the files. Marill started and finished Spikers's file. Chiko and I tackled Spike-Spike's, barely finishing it.

Inside his office are a lot of machines and other things.

Marill and I were fighting. It was scary. We never fought before. "No!" I screamed.

"Pikabubbles, what's wrong?" I heard Mar-Mar ask. "You're going to be late if you don't wake up. Chiko's here, and could you wake your father for us?"

"Nothing's wrong, Mar-Mar," I answered and pounced on Fatty Fatty Bom Bom. He woke up almost immediately (note the word 'almost').

The people in Cabin 1 scrambled to hurry and get up. Chiko, Marill, and I got some flowers in Bellossom's room and called hurried hellos and good-byes, then ate breakfast and got in the car to go to school.

What the teacher said made me happy and sad when we did get there. "Kids, we're going on a field trip soon! We are going to the Pokémon Council Hall of Fame. Pikachububbles and Mariel are in the Council, so they will help us." I never thought we would go. But what about Bellossom? What if she wasn't well on time?

I just hope she is well on time…


	7. Chikoreta Chiko Ikoreta: Entry Two

Chikoreta Chiko Ikoreta

We were going to go to the Pokémon Council Hall of Fame next week. But none of the kids in the Council were as excited as they would be. Even Ratty (I never knew what a soft heart he had.)

Today, I told Fatty Fatty Chu Chu, "I never knew that your name was Pikaka."

"Now you do. You must have seen Fatty Fatty Bom Bom's poster," Fatty Fatty Chu Chu answered. I had. I looked and read Pikabubbles's entry from yesterday. It had one page of Fatty Fatty Bom Bom's poster glued into it.

It's Thursday today. Bellossom is getting better not so fast as we thought, but she's getting better.

Todidile took Pikabubbles, Marill, and me aside. "Bellossom might not be able to go to school longer than we thought. She knows already. Oh. And you can visit her," he told us.

I went in only to find the rest of the kids crying. "We think she's dead," wailed Ralts. I was stunned beyond belief. Tears pricked in my eyes. Just then, Bellossom woke up.

"Chiko," Bellossom said.

"Bellossom!" I practically yelled.

Bellossom shooed everyone out politely except me- although the other two Quiet Girls left without asking. They're so thoughtful. I hope I can act like them someday. "I'm feeling better," she assured me.

Just then Pikabubbles and Marill chose that second to come in, since they decided the conversation's flavor wasn't too sentimental for them to be allowed to jump in. We talked some. "How's school?" Bellossom asked.

"Well, we aren't saying this to depress you, but next week we're going to the Pokémon Council Hall of Fame next week," Marill answered cautiously. "And we can't concentrate in school, but at least Miss Pika and Miss Mariellie don't bother us, and Mrs. Chi-Chi doesn't bother Chiko."

"They probably know about my problem," sighed Bellossom. "I just hope I get well on time."

"We all hope so," Pikabubbles told her.

Todidile poked his head in at that moment. "I see from Bellossom's results if she sleeps enough every day this week, starting tomorrow, she can go on the field trip. But Marill, Pikabubbles, and Chiko, you need to let her rest."

Reluctantly, we all said some good-byes to Bellossom and left the room.

"She might be able to go!" I exclaimed. "She just has to sleep for a bit on a few days!"

Pikabubbles, Marill, and I were gaining hope.

That night, when I was alone in Cabin 2, I said out loud, "Help Bellossom."

Meggie, my dear father, must have heard me, because he said, "Mariel and Pikachububbles said that as well when I was in Cabin 1."


End file.
